Dai-Gurren Brigade
Dai-Gurren Brigade (dawniej Gurren BrigadeOdcinek 7: You're Gonna Do It!, znana też jako Team Dai-Gurren i Team Gurren) – brygada ludzi założona przez Kaminę, która odgrywa główną rolę w Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. Historia Brygada ma swoje początki w wiosce Giha, gdzie Kamina był przywódcą bandy młodzieńców szukających rozróby i przygody. To ta banda wraz z Simonem i Bootą próbowała przebić się przez sufit wioskiOdcinek 1: Bust Through the Heavens with Your Drill!. Niedługo po tym, z wioski za pomocą Gurrena wydostali się Kamina, Simon, Yoko i Boota, zaczynając historię brygady poza Giha. Po wydostaniu się na powierzchnię spotkali kompanów Yoko z wioski Littner, po czym właśnie tam się udali. Następnego ranka zostali zaatakowani przez gunmenów. Kamina wraz z Simonem spróbowali ukraść jednego z gunmenów wroga, z sukcesem zdobywając Laganna (przy czym stworzyli Gurren Laganna) i dzięki niemu niszcząc siły beastmenów. Po bitwie Kamina, Simon, Boota oraz Yoko wyruszają na poszukiwanie bazy gunmenów. W tym momencie do brygady dołącza Leeron. Po drodze spotykają The Black Siblings, którzy odmawiają przyłączenia się do Brygady Gurren, ponieważ wolą samodzielnie i na własnych warunkach polować na beastmenów. Kolejni członkowie dołączyli do brygady w wiosce Adai. Byli to Rossiu, Gimmy oraz Darry. Kiedy po wizycie w Adai brygada znalazła ośrodek z gorącymi źródłami, spotkała tam żeńską część The Black Siblings oddzieloną od Kittana. Okazało się, że ośrodek cały jest gunmenem, a pracownicy zmiennokształtnymi beastmenami. Obie drużyny współpracowały w celu pokonania wroga, a brygada uzyskała nowego członka – Old Coco. Po tych wydarzeniach następuje pierwszy atak Virala i jego Dai-Gunzana na brygadę. Na skutek zuchwałości Kaminy w walce on i Simon niemal giną, ale zostają ocaleni przez ludzi używających gunmenów spersonalizowanych przez Dayakkę. Wśród nich był Kittan z The Black Siblings, pilotujący King Kittana. We wnętrzu Gurren Laganna Kamina odstąpił od swojej części sterów i dał całą władzę Simonowi na jego prośbę. Dzięki wsparciu, które nadeszło, Simon mógł skupić się na planie zrzucenia Dai-Gunzana do rozpadliny i go wykonać. Okazuje się, że drużyna, która przyszła im z pomocą, usłyszała historię kradzieży gunmana przez Kaminę i postanowiła zrobić to samo. Kamina okrzyknął całą drużynę dotychczasowych członków brygady oraz przybyszów Dai-Gurren Brigade. Był to moment zmiany nazwy z Gurren na Dai-Gurren i chwila ustanowienia symbolu brygady, płonącej czaszki z okularami takimi, jakie nosi KaminaOdcinek 7: You're Gonna Do It!. Kolejnym krokiem Kaminy było ogłoszenie, że napadną i ukradną Dai-Ganzana. Plan się udał, lecz kosztował samego Kaminę życie. Brygada zmieniła nazwę mecha na Dai-Gurren i ustanowiła go bazą swoich działań. Simon popadł w rozpacz po śmierci Kaminy, co odbiło się na stanie niemal całej brygady. Kontynuowanie misji walki z gunmenami było niemal niemożliwe. Pewnego dnia Simon odnalazł Nię w skrzyni na pustkowiu. Pomimo otwartego twierdzenia, że jest córką Spiralnego Króla Lordgenome'a, zdobyła serca brygady. Co więcej, pomogła Simonowi stanąć na nogi. Simon stał się następcą Kaminy i poprowadził dalej brygadę w niespotykanym dotąd tempie. Nauczył się, jak latać Gurren Lagannem, pokonał część Four Supreme Generals, powiększył brygadę o całe rzesze członków. Wreszcie sam pokonał Lordgenome'a, kończąc jego tysiącletnie rządy na Ziemi. Podczas siedmiu lat po upadku Teppelin, członkowie Dai-Gurren Brigade stworzyli Kamina City. Zaczęli nosić mundury z gwiazdkami oznaczającymi stopnie. Większość z nich miała pięć gwiazdek, wyżsi rangą mieli dwie, natomiast Simon – przywódca – miał trzy. Rządząc Ziemią, tworzyli warunki, w których ludzkość rozwijała się i odbudowywała cywilizację na powierzchni, aż osiągnęła populację 1 miliona. Uruchomiło to pułapkę pozostawioną przez Anty-Spiralnych, Księżyc. Dai-Gurren Brigade musiała podjąć się wojny z odwiecznym wrogiem ludzkości, aby ocalić istnienie rasy ludzkiej. Przypisy Kategoria:Frakcje